Can i forgive you
by Reminicing101
Summary: Stella suffers a nasty relationship with Brandon, five years past and Stella is living with the mark of her ex. When he vists Magix will he ever admit is guilt?


I was running in the hallways of my palace, and someone I dearly loved had hurt me so deeply

Stella: go away leave me alone

Brandon: please Stella, let me explain

(Stella didn't listen she continued to run away from Brandon. She was crying. She was bruised and Brandon left a carving on her left shoulder which was coloured blood red. Brandon caught up to Stella and grabbed her wrist)

Stella: Let me go she demanded

Brandon: Please I never meant to hurt you like that

(Stella pulled away and ran away continually crying)

(5 years later Stella was living in Magix she was currently single and worked as a professor at Alphea teaching health and beauty)

Stella: Good morning students

Everyone: Good Morning professor Stella

Stella: As you all know that the Red Fountain Ball is coming up this Friday, and I know you girls must be very excited

Student #1: Of course Miss, why wouldn't we be? She giggled

Student #2: You got that right, oh and I heard that one of the teachers that left Red Fountain is coming back

Stella: Now where did you girls here that information from?

Student #3: Oh we heard rumours the three girls giggled

(The bell rang for recess. Stella didn't have any classes till next week so she was off till Monday. She decided to go and vist her friends Bloom, Layla, and Tecna)

(At Magix café, where she meet Bloom, Layla and Tecna)

Stella: Hey girls

Bloom: Hey how was your day

Stella: The usual, the girls are really excited for the Red Fountain mascaraed Ball

Layla: I know my class wasn't paying attention as well

Tecna: My class was technically distracted

Bloom: Are you going with anyone Stella?

Stella: To the ball? No

Layla: What do you mean no!

Stella: You girls have your boyfriends, and remember I broke up with Brandon and I don't want to talk about him

(The reason why Stella and Brandon broke up because Brandon did something very terrible to Stella. Brandon had raped Stella)

Bloom: we know what happened

Layla: And you don't need to tell us

Tecna: If you're not going to the Ball then I'm not going

Bloom: Me too!

Layla: Me three!

Tecna: We are here for you

(Stella began to cry, and Bloom, Layla and Tecna went and hugged her)

Stella: thanks girls, you guys are the best

(Sky walked in with Brandon. Stella saw Brandon and Brandon saw Stella)

Stella: What is he doing here?

Bloom looked up: Sky

Sky: Bloom

Tecna: What are you doing here Brandon?

Brandon: I was just hanging with Sky

(He looked at Stella who was looking down at her shoes)

Brandon: Hey Stella

Stella said coldly: Hey

(Stella got up and walked out of the café)

Sky: What was that all about?

Bloom: She's is still upset about her and Brandon

Brandon: She's upset because of me

Tecna: Don't you know what you did to her five years ago

Brandon: I can't remember everything but I know what I did to her was wrong

 _Flashback_

 _Stella: Brandon let me go_

 _Brandon: Get back here_

 _Stella: Leave me alone she cried_

 _(Brandon grabbed her by force and threw her on the bed. He grabbed a piece of a broken vase, and climbed on top of Stella who was struggling to break free of his grip)_

 _Brandon: This what happens to you if you don't give me what I want?_

 _(He ripped her top and carved his name on Stella's bear shoulder she cried in pain)_

 _Brandon: your mine now and forever_

 _End of Flashback_

(At Stella's house she was in her bedroom crying)

Stella: He's back, why? Is he here to haunt me again?

(She went to her mirror taking of her jumper she wore a singlet showing the scar that Brandon made 5 years ago. She never showed this to anyone except her father, Stella started to tear up again until her phone rang it was Bloom)

Stella: Hey

Bloom: Hey sweetie, are you okay

Stella: I'm fine

(She could her Brandon's voice in the background)

Brandon: Stella I know you can hear me, I need to talk to you

Tecna shouted: Brandon she doesn't love you anymore

Layla: Calm down Tecna

Stella: Bloom I'm not in the mood

(She hung up)

Bloom: She hung up on me

Brandon: What did she say?

Bloom: She said that she wasn't in the mood

Sky: Just leave her to chill, come on I've got a surprise

(Tecna, Bloom, Layla, Brandon and Sky got up and started walking towards Magix park)

Tecna: What are you up to Sky?

Sky: You'll see

(As they continue walking they saw their other friends Flora, Musa, Helia, Nabu, Riven and Timmy)

Tecna gasped when she saw Timmy: TIMMY!

Timmy: Hi cupcakes

Nabu: Layla

Layla: Nabu

Bloom: Flora, Musa

(They run to each other and gave each other a hug)

Musa: How have you been?

Bloom: I've been great

Flora: Where's Stella?

Layla: She didn't feel like coming

Musa: and I think I know why? Pointing at Brandon

Bloom: Yes she's upset that Brandon is back

Tecna: Of course she should be upset that her ex-boyfriend is back, he hurt her

Bloom: Tecna calm down, we all know that, but we need to be there for Stella

Flora: Firstly let's see her, the last time I saw her was Tuesday last week

(The Winx are all professors at Alphea and the Specialists are professors at Red Fountain)

(The girls arrived at Stella's house. Musa rang the doorbell. Stella heard and ran downstairs and opened the door and was surprised to see her best friends)

The Winx: Hey

Stella: Hey girls, what are you doing here?

Musa: we wanted to see you

Stella: Where are the guys?

Flora: Their back at Sky's house

Tecna: Are you gonna let us in or what?

(Stella let the girls in)

Stella: Do you want anything? Coffee, Tea

Everyone: no thanks, were good

Musa: So Stella you cumin to the ball on Thursday

Stella: Nope

Flora: What do you mean no? It's a mascaraed ball

Stella: I don't care, I'm not going

Musa: Woe! Our Stella has changed, you're not the Stella we know

Stella: Well I'm the brand new Stella, I'm not that girl I was back then

Flora: Well if you're not going I'm not going

Musa: Me too!

Bloom: We are all not going if you're not going Stella

Stella: Girls, I don't want use to not enjoy you're night because I'm not going. Go and have fun I'll be fine

Bloom: No Stella, we are staying with you and that's final

Stella: Okay princess

Everyone laughed

(Wednesday came and the Winx and Specialists went to Alphea and Red Fountain to teach)

(Bloom in her class)

Bloom: Good Morning students

Everyone: Good Morning

Bloom: All of you girls know the different types of fairy transformation, can remember what they are?

(Students raised their hands)

Bloom: Rosita

Rosita: There is your normal transformation Winx

Bloom: Good anyone else, Heather

Heather: Enchantix and Believix

Bloom nodded: Sophia

Sophia: Harmonix, Sirenix and Bloomix

Bloom: Yes, now I'm going to tell you about how you can earn them

The girls gasped

Bloom: Enchantix is earned by sacrifice, by earning this power you can use fairy dust to use on any dark magic spells that is cast

The girls started to chatter, and one fairy put her hand up

Bloom: Yes Lily

Lily: But miss you can only save someone from your home realm

Bloom: That is true, how do you know this

Lily hesitated: Uhmm! My sister is an Enchantix fairy she lied

Bloom: Now it's time for spells, and you know what to do

The girls nodded: Transform

(Layla was teaching Health and P.E, Tecna was teaching I.T Musa was teaching Music and Flora was teaching natural remedies in using plants)

(The bell rang for dismissal and the Winx had no classes so they decided to Bloom's house)

Flora: So we are coming to your house

Bloom: Yep

Musa: What should we do?

Stella: Have a sleep over

Bloom: Now that's the Stella we know?

The girls laughed

(They arrived at Bloom's house)

Bloom: Welcome Winx to my house

Musa: Now let's get this party started

Everyone: Yeah

(The Winx got dressed in to their pyjamas and had dinner, after dinner they had a pillow fight for an hour)

Musa: Man what should we do?

Bloom: I know? Let's play-

Stella interrupted: Truth or Dare?

Bloom: Yeah, how did you know?

Musa: That's like your favourite Earth game?

Flora: true that?

Bloom: Let's just play, please

Layla: Okay

(They all got up)

Bloom: I'll start with Flora. Flora truth or dare?

Flora: Dare

Bloom: I dear you to run outside and shout " _I love Helia_ "

Flora: Okay sure!

(Flora went out and shouted it out loud)

The girl laughed, and Flora came back in blushing

Musa: So how did it go?

Flora: Fine just fine she blushed

Bloom: Awww! Little Flora is blushing

Flora: Okay fine Stella Truth or Dare

Stella: Dare

Flora: I dare you to tell us do you still love Brandon

Stella blushed: No!

Musa: Are you sure about that?

Stella: Girls I am not in love with Brandon anymore

Layla: oh come on Stella

Stella: I do not love him, not what after he did to me

Layla: Okay let's do something else

(All of the sudden the doorbell rang)

Flora: I wonder who that could be

(Bloom got up and opened the door. She saw Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Nabu and Timmy)

Bloom: Sky what are you doing here?

Sky: Well I thought we don't have anything to do I was thinking of having a sleep over

Riven: Yeah because lover boy here misses you

Bloom: Awww! Did you sweetie, well we are having our own, come in

(Bloom let the boys in)

Bloom: Girls, the guys are here

(The girls got up except Stella and ran to their boyfriends)

Brandon walked to Stella: Hey

Stella: Hey

Brandon: So how's it been?

Stella: Great you? Giving him a little attitude

Brandon: Stella, look

Stella: Brandon if you're here to get me back it's not gonna happen

(Stella got up and walked out the house)

Bloom: Stella

(Stella slammed the door)

Musa: I'm going after her

Brandon: No, I did this to her, I need to fix things with her

(Brandon walked out of the house and started to search for Stella)

Brandon shouted: Stella where are you?

(Brandon continued to find her, until he found her sitting on her doorstep)

Brandon: Stella

Stella: Leave me alone Brandon

(She got up and went inside her house and tried to close the door but Brandon stops it)

Brandon: Can we just talk

(Stella hesitated but she let Brandon in)

Stella: What do you want?

Brandon: To apologise for what I did to you

(Stella looked down and tears started to form in her eyes)

Brandon: I know I hurt you, and how much pain I gave you

Stella: You damn right you hurt me, you know I still love you even though you raped me five damn years ago. But I don't think so I can let go of the past. I almost killed myself but lucky I was saved by Bloom that night. I wanted you to hold me when I was crying, to say that you love me

Brandon: But Stella I do love you, I love you and I will always love you

(Stella broke down and started crying, Brandon grabbed her into hug, she tried to push him away, but she knew that she couldn't because he was to strong so she sobbed in his chest)

Stella: Why did you do this to me?

Brandon: I never meant to hurt you

Stella: But you did?

Brandon: I know?

(Stella pulled away from him)

Stella: I'm gonna call Bloom to tell her that I came home

Brandon: I guess I better get going

(Brandon walked towards the door)

Stella: Brandon, it's getting late you should properly sleep here? There's a spare room upstairs you can sleep in

Brandon: Thanks Stella

(Stella went upstairs in her room she got ready for bed until Brandon knocked on the door, and peaked)

Brandon: Do you mind if I come in?

Stella: Yeah you can

(Brandon came in and sat on a chair)

Brandon: Look Stella, I know you're angry with me, and I don't remember what happened that night between us, I was drunk and stupid and when I woke up I found blood on the bed sheets and-

(Stella stopped and kissed him. Brandon returned it and came on the bed and climbed on top of Stella and continued to kiss her passionately. 15 minutes later they both were naked and covered their bodies with the bed sheets. Stella groaned as Brandon kissed her neck. Brandon removed Stella's hair and saw his name carved on her shoulder)

Stella: I've never shown this to anyone

Brandon: I did this

Stella nodded

(Brandon kissed the part where his name was written making Stella to shiver)

Brandon: I will never hurt you again, I promise

(Stella hesitated to return Brandon's kiss)

Stella: Why do I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen?

Brandon: Stella I love you, please don't think on the past, I regret hurting you, and I'm sorry

(Stella kissed Brandon and minutes later Brandon and Stella starting moaning and groaning throughout the night)


End file.
